1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to computing systems. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to providing programmatical access to handwritten electronic ink in a tree-based rendering environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Computing systems have embraced stylus-based inputs. Previous implementations of stylus-based systems have provided a few applications, which were either stylus-aware or not. A detriment was that each application needed to be written to handle stylus-based input on its own.